


Thursday Nights at Eight PM

by purpledaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Slow Burn, Smut, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaze/pseuds/purpledaze
Summary: Y/N is beginning her first year of college with her boyfriend, Katashi, at her side. Their relationship on paper has always looked perfect. However, as she begins to meet new people, she wonders if this role is the one meant for her.Enter an intramural volleyball team that she joined at her roommate, Michimiya Yui's suggestion. A certain kind hearted silver-haired boy catches her attention almost immediately and they develop an easy friendship. But is there more to it?Join in for bunch of college related fluff, angst and a slow burn romance :)
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. New Beginnings

Putting the final tote into your new room, you look back at your dad who was holding back a few tears. “I think that’s the last of it,” you say to him, holding back your own emotions. He was helping you move into your brand new dorm room at Kyoto University where you would be starting your freshman year of college come Monday.

Taking a look around the room, he sighs and says, “I can’t believe you’re already old enough to be in college. It feels like just yesterday you were heading off to elementary school.” He took a step towards you and pulls you into a side hug. “I’m so proud of you for getting into such a great school, Y/N. Your mom would be proud, too.”

Bringing a hand to the locket hanging around your neck, you fiddle the charm between your fingers. Your throat tightens as you respond, “Thanks, Dad.” A mixture of sadness and guilt falls over you. Your mom had passed away during your first year of junior high and with being an only child, going to college meant that you would be leaving your dad all alone in the house. Deciding to even apply to school was difficult.

As it had been just the two of you for years, your dad could read your emotional state like a book. “Hey, don’t worry about me. I’ll be just fine at home!”

A giggle escaped through your tears as you said, “As long as there’s a take out menu, you’ll survive.” Your dad was an excellent journalist and had many skills and hobbies, but cooking was one thing he couldn’t master. Keeping the house in check was something that had come naturally to you after your mom’s passing and you were somewhat afraid of what mess you would walk into the first time you visit home.

“Dad, PLEASE, you need to make something simple and healthy at least four times a week! You cannot live off of takeout.” He laughed and waved a hand in the air. “I will send old lady Nakamura over to check on you, I swear!”

“Yes, yes I promise I will cook for myself. No promises that I won’t burn the place down though,” he said, still laughing. The mood had definitely been lightened. Checking your phone, you noticed the time.

“Thanks for all the help moving, dad, but if you don’t leave soon you’ll end up driving in the dark,” you say thoughtfully. “Plus I have a lot of unpacking to do,” gesturing to the many boxes and bags in back of you.

He sighed again and nodded his head in agreement. “Levelheaded as always.” He gives all of your things one final look before pulling you into a big bear hug. “My phone is always on so call anytime. Please be safe, study hard and don’t spend all your time with Katashi-kun. Make some new friends!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know,” you mumble as you return his hug.

He grabs his coat and says one final goodbye before heading out the door and back home. Eyes stinging a bit, you try to distract yourself by putting on some music to motivate you to start putting your room together. You couldn’t deny that it was hard to see your dad go but this was the next step towards your future. Finally deciding on an upbeat K-Pop playlist, you turn up the volume and get to work.

About a half an hour into the process, you hear the lock of the door click.

“Hello?” A petite girl with short brown hair poked her head around the door, clearly checking to see if someone was in the room. Her large brown eyes found you and widened in glee. “Oh hi! You must be L/N Y/N! I’m Michimiya Yui. I’m going to be your roommate this year!” The excitement in her voice was palpable. Standing up from your desk, you cross the room to greet her.

“Hi, Michimiya-san, I’m so glad to meet you! I’m so sorry my things are everywhere, I’m still in the process of settling in,” you say apologetically. “Please, if anything is in your way feel free to move it.”

She smiled and said, “It’s really okay! I’m going to get the rest of my things and then we can unpack together!” Setting down the bags she had with her, she turns to you again. “Also, since we’re going to be living in such close quarters you can just call me Yui if that’s okay with you!”

“Okay. You can call me Y/N too.” She smiles at you again and retreats back to the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, you can’t help but be relieved that your roommate so far seemed incredibly nice and outgoing. There were tons of horror stories of bad roommates and that was one thing that made you nervous about living in the dorms.

There was plenty of space for the two of you to share though. The dorm was set up more like a one bedroom apartment with a bathroom, living/study space and a bedroom that you and Yui would share. A small kitchenette space with room for a microwave and coffee pot was also available. There was, of course, a large cafeteria that you had a meal plan for but it was still nice to be able to brew coffee and tea from the comfort of your own space.

Yui came back into the room and sighed loudly before stating, “I’m so excited to put our room together!” Since there were no events until the following day, the two of you took your time not only putting things away but getting to know each other as well.

“So, where did you go to high school?” You asked. “Karasuno! I’m from the Miyagi prefecture.” Furrowing your brows for a moment, you tried to think of how you knew that schools name. “What about you?” She returned your question.

“Hibiya in Tokyo,” you answer softly. “Oh man, big city girl! How fun! Did you do any clubs in high school?” She said as she slid a book into a shelf on her desk.

“I played volleyball but other than that no,” you answered, straightening your planner neatly on your desk.

“Really? I did too! I was the captain of my team, although we were never any good,” she trailed off, a look of sadness passing over her face and then leaving quickly. “I was a wing spiker though. What position did you play?”

“I played libero. You were the captain, huh? It suits you,” you reply, thinking back fondly on your volleyball days. Yui had such a warm and open personality that it made perfect sense for her to be captain. Suddenly, your phone buzzed, alerting you to a text message.

**Katashi**

**Katashi:** how is the move in coming along? Can I see you?

 **Y/N:** it’s going well, but i still have a fair amount to do >.<

 **Katashi:** you’re killing me, Y/N, its been weeks since i’ve seen you

 **Y/N:** i know, i know. i should be done by the time your practice is over :)

 **Katashi:** better be, lol i’m coming wether you like it or not :)

have fun, hope your roommate is cool

 **Y/N:** see you then, good luck at practice :) <3

Looking up from your short text exchange, you feel Yui’s eyes on you.

“Ooo, someone special?” She asked, her voice suggestive.

Blushing a bit, you answer, “Yeah it’s my boyfriend. He actually is going to be going here as well.”

Katashi Miyazaki. Your boyfriend. The most popular boy in your high school with perfect grades, a great family and not to mention he was handsome. Along with all of this, he was an excellent athlete, earning a spot on your university’s baseball team. He had already been moved in for a few weeks as his team started practice before classes began and you hadn’t seen him since then. He noticed your skill on the volleyball court and started talking to you after one of your games. One thing led to another and you started officially dating in your second year of high school.

Katashi was a caring boyfriend, always calling and texting to see how you were and he often pouted when you weren’t able to see him. He loved to take you on dates and knew how to make you feel special. You had even attended fancy gala’s together as his father was the president of a large accounting firm in the middle of Tokyo. The relationship the two of you shared easily flowed into something natural. It was thanks to Katashi that you had found Kyoto University in the first place. After he had accepted an offer to play for their baseball team, he insisted that you apply as well. He talked a lot about his dreams of taking over his father’s company and how the one thing that would make his life perfect was if you were at his side. So, now here you were, pursuing a marketing degree while he was double majoring in accounting and management. Marketing wasn't exactly super exciting to you, but you didn't have any plans otherwise so you took Katashi's suggestion and ran with it.

“A boyfriend? Wow!” Yui commented, bringing you back from thinking about Katashi.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” You asked, giving her the same question.

Yui flushed a deep red and stammered a bit before answering, “N-no, I don’t, um…”

Giggling you hold up a hand and say, “That’s okay, you don’t have to say anymore. Did anyone else from your high school choose to attend here as well?” T

his brought her back to earth as she answered, “Yes, actually a few people! One of my close girlfriends is here too, her name is Aihara Mao.”

“You didn’t want to room with her?”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to room with her, I just thought we should try to branch out and meet new people. That would have been a little difficult if we roomed together,” she explained with a smile. “We are great friends though and I’d love to introduce her to you!”

“I’d like that a lot.” So far, it seemed like this year was off to a fantastic start.

…………..

The first few days of classes passed by in a blur. Between studying, meeting new friends and spending time with Katashi, you were exhausted. Laying on the couch in your living room, you look over to see Yui with her nose in her book. She was majoring in hospitality with the hopes of managing a hotel someday.

“Yui, when will we get to do something fun? I feel like all we’ve been doing after welcome weekend has been studying,” you groan.

“I feel the same way. Let me text one of my friends and see if he’s doing anything this weekend!” She pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text. Almost immediately, her phone started to ring. When she looked at the caller ID, she let out a small squeal.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” You ask her as she was staring at her phone, mouth halfway open.

“AH you’re right!” She took in a deep breath, let it out and then put the phone to her ear. “Hello?” For a few minutes, she listened to the unidentified caller on the other end of the line. “Hi, yeah my classes are going great! Just busy with studying. My roommate and I are hoping you maybe know of something fun going on one of these days?” She paused again, listening to the other side.

Pulling yourself up to your elbows, you study her face. Whoever was on the other line clearly made her flustered. She continued and said, “Oh I can ask Mao-chan if she would want too- oh, my new roommate played in high school too, she might be interested! I’ll talk to them and let you know. See you, Sawamura-san.” She hung up the phone and then let out a small squeak.

“Are you alright? Who was that?” You questioned the still blushing Yui. “Oh, um, it was one of my classmates from highschool. I didn’t expect him to call me back, I wasn’t prepared to talk!” The blush on her face remained even though the conversation was over. Slapping her hands to her face, she turned to you. “Would you want to play in an intramural co-ed volleyball team with me?”

Blinking in surprise, you say, “What really? I’m kind of rusty.”

Shaking her hands, she said, “I am too but I think it would be kind of fun! With me, you, Mao-chan and the three boys we would have the perfect number of players!”

Pondering this for a moment, you thought about how much you missed the feeling of digging up what the spiker thought was a sure point. Even though this was a commitment, it would be nice to get a little stress relief from classes in. “Sure, I think it could be fun! What day is it?”

“Thursday nights at eight PM.”

Little did you know how this timestamp would change your life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone reading this! I am so excited to start this new project ahhh, i've been on quite the haikyuu kick lately >.< I currently have two projects going so I'm not too sure on what the updating timeline will be but i'm already very excited to write this one :) please let me know what you think! Have a nice day!


	2. Team Formation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love this idea so much I wrote a whole new chapter today almost in one sitting ^-^
> 
> A little warning, there is some implied NSFW at the beginning of the chapter for anyone who wants to avoid that. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts! This is definitely going to be a slow burn so buckle up, haha! Thanks for reading!

The air was chilly as you and Yui walked, gym bags in hand, to the recreation arena where the game would be taking place. She was chittering along happily, telling you about her classes that day. Nodding along, you were only half listening to her. Not entirely on purpose, your mind drifts back to a conversation you and Katashi had a few days prior about you joining this team.

……………

Katashi lifted his six foot one frame off of yours and rolls to the side, breathing heavily. Bringing the blankets up to cover your naked self, he leans over while slipping the condom you had just used off of himself and tosses it into the waste basket. He plants a kiss on your shoulder and then sighs. “God, it was hell not being able to see you for almost a month. I’ve missed this.”

Letting out a small hum of agreement, you let yourself be drawn into his hug. Yui had gone home for the weekend as she had a family event so you had the whole dorm room to yourself. Katashi was elated by this news because even though you had moved in, there hadn’t been a ton of spare time to spend together. The first week of classes had been tough and adjusting to living on your own hadn’t been easy. Now, though, with him not having practice tomorrow and you finishing most of your studying for the weekend, you had the whole night to spend together.

In the beginning of your relationship, holding hands, hugging and light kissing were the limits of your physical intimacy. During your third year though, Katashi suggested the two of you take it a step further and with how in love you are with him, you agreed readily. Sex was something that Katashi loved and while it wasn’t always your favorite thing, you did it for him because he enjoyed it.

Turning your head back towards him you ask, “What do you want to do for dinner? Want to order take out?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll go order. Want your usual?” He said as he stood up and pulled a pair of boxers on. With his tall frame, toned physique and dark brown hair, he was one of the hottest guys you had ever laid eyes on. And he was yours. So many girls in high school had confessed to him and sometimes you still couldn’t believe he chose you.

“Okay. I’m gonna go take a shower quick,” you tell him as you pull a bathroom on. Giving you a wave with his fingers, gesturing that he was on the phone with the sushi place, you go and do so.

Once you were fresh and clean, you pull on some comfortable pajamas consisting of one of Katashi’s oversize t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He was in the living room, watching film from his last practice. “Babe,” He called to you, not looking away from the screen, “look at this pitch I threw. My time is already improving from high school!” Sitting next to him, he puts an arm around your shoulder.

“That’s great Katashi, you’re amazing,” you coo quietly. He continues to watch the screen and not say anything more. Trying to make conversation, you say, “Oh, Katashi, guess what?”

“Mmm?” He half questions, still focused on his team practicing.

“Yui also played volleyball in high school! Isn’t that interesting? She was even captain of her team,” you say, not drawing his attention away.

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled.

“Well, she asked me to join an intramural team with her. I think it’ll be nice to shake off the rust and start playing again.”

This finally got him to look away from the television. Pausing the film, he says, “But aren’t you already kind of busy with school, Y/N? How big of a commitment is it?”

His response had you a little taken aback. “It’s only one night a week unless we want to do practices. But it’ll be good, it’s a nice way to get exercise and meet new people!”

Studying your face for a minute, he finally responded, “I get that, but we’re already hardly able to see each other as our schedules are now. Are you sure this is the best use of your time?” His lackluster reply made you second guess your decision.

“Uh, hmm, I think one night a week isn’t too bad…” stammering, you try to gauge his thoughts.

“What night is it?”

“Thursday nights.”

“Hmm. When baseball season starts that’s when I have most of my games but alright,” He trailed off, clicking play on the screen again ending the conversation. A ring came from his phone, signaling that the takeout he ordered had arrived. “The driver is here, can you go pick it up babe? I want to finish this so we can watch that new movie you’ve been talking about while we eat.” He fishes his wallet out of his pocket and hands you his credit card. You nod your head and take the card. Grabbing your hand as you take the card he says, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be such a downer about this. Try it out and see how it goes but I just don’t want to lose any time with you, you know?” Pressing his lips to your fingers.

“I understand, Katashi. I’ll go get our food, okay?” He smiled a half smile at you and you went to meet the delivery driver. Even with his words, you had already made up your mind to go ahead and join the team.

……………..

The scent of a freshly waxed floor mixed with a little bit of musk hit you as you walked into the rec area and memories of high school tournaments came rushing back. Even being in this space was something you had sorely missed since your team lost at nationals your third year. Yui was looking around nervously, clutching at the strap of her bag.

“Yui-chan!” A female voice called out from across the gym. Following the source of the sound, you see a tall girl with dirty blonde hair waving at your roommate. If you had to guess, this was most likely Aihara Mao, Yui’s friend from high school. Heading towards her, you also noticed three guys stretching to the side. There was a tall guy with a man bun who looked far too old to be in college and another with short brown hair who wasn’t exactly tall, but built. He was talking the most it seemed like and you wondered if he was the one who set up the team. The last guy turned his silver head of hair around as you and Yui approached and gave you both a thousand watt smile. A little flutter breezed through your stomach as you made eye contact with him and returned the smile softly.

“Yui-chan, glad you could make it! I take it this is your roommate?” The guy with short hair said.

“Yes! This is L/N F/N. She went to Hibiya in Tokyo where she was their libero,” Yui beamed while introducing you.

“Whoa, didn’t you guys make it to nationals?” Aihara asked in awe.

“We did but we took fourth place,” you answer, a little embarrassed that this was brought up already. You didn’t want to appear braggy.

“Very cool! We’ll have a pretty balanced team then,” the short haired male continued. “I’m Sawamura Daichi and I was a right side spiker and captain of my high school team. This is Aihara Mao who was also a wing spiker on the girls team,” he said, gesturing to the only other female. “Over here, we have Azumane Asahi who was our ace. Don’t let the intimidating appearance fool you, he’s a big teddy bear,” Sawamura said with a laugh.

“Do I really look that scary?” Azumane fretted, looking at his hands.

Waving him off Sawamura continued. “Obviously you know Yui-chan since you’re roommates,” he said as his eyes finally fell on the silver haired boy who was standing quietly taking in the conversation. “And last but not least, we have our setter Sugawara Koshi.”

This last mentioned male took a step towards you and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you! You can just call me Suga though, everyone else does,” he smiled and you returned the shake of his hand. It was soft and warm, drawing you in. Something about his presence instantly calmed your nerves about playing with new people.

“Thank you for inviting me to be apart of your team,” you say a little formally. Everyone echoed their no problems when it finally hit you how why Karasuno sounded so familiar. “Wait, you guys placed in nationals too! I remember the game!”

Sawamura grinned as if he was thinking back to the moment fondly. “Yeah, our third year was pretty incredible. It’s probably why we can’t give it up and have to play on an intramural team!”

“Understandable,” you comment and look to your roommate. For some reason the typically talkative Yui was dead silent with a slight blush over her face. A mental reminder was put in your head to ask her about this later.

“Well, we can get back to warming up right?” Azumane commented.

“Right. Now tonight, there isn’t an official match but it’s more or less a test run to practice together and get our flow down before we begin games next week.” Sawamura looked up and down the line up, seemingly sizing everyone up. “Even though we’re pretty well balanced, no one here plays middle blocker normally.”

Suga walked up to him and mentioned, “Why don’t we just put Mao-chan and Asahi there for now and see how it goes? You and Yui can be our wing spikers and then L/N-san and I can be on the right. She can just flip spots withe the middle blocker after the first rotation so she can be in the middle spot while she’s in the back row.”

 _‘Wow, that was a pretty quick analysis to put together,’_ you thought to yourself.

Daichi considered this for a moment. “I think it could work. Let’s keep warming up and then we’ll test it out! I’ll go ask the team over there if they’d be willing to do a practice round with us.”

Setting your gym bag down, you pull out your volleyball shoes and start lacing them up. Yui does the same next to you. “Wow, they’ve still got it together, huh?” You mention to her under your breath.

Smiling, she replies, “You should have watched them in high school. Their team didn’t stand out at first but they worked like a well oiled machine. Especially Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san, those two have been close friends and can read each others minds like a book.”

“Hmm. Well it seems like we should do alright in this league,” you say as you stand up and start to stretch.

About an hour went by and then Daichi, as he insisted you call him (“Sawamura-san will take way too long to say on the court!”), signaled for everyone to take a water break. The formation that Suga had suggested was working pretty well so far and you were pleased to see that it getting back into the volleyball routine was like riding a bike. Your passes were a tad shaky at first but you quickly got the hang of it again.

As you were filling up your water bottle, you almost didn’t hear Suga walk up behind you. When he opened his mouth to talk to you, you almost jumped out of your skin. “Hey-whoa are you alright?” He asked, a look of concern passing over his face.

“I’m okay, you just scared me a bit.”

Laughing he apologized and said, “Your passes are really something, Y/N! They’re very easy to set up.”

“Thanks,” you say shyly. “But I’m sure setting at nationals has something to do with setting up my passes when they’re kind of crappy.”

He smiled and waited a moment before replying. “Actually, I hardly played my third year. There was this amazing first year who just has the raw talent that I lack,” he said honestly. There was no animosity behind this statement. This took you aback a bit.

“Really? But you work so well with the guys and you almost instantly knew how to put us in a formation,” you trail off, confused.

Grinning, he continued, “Even though I didn’t play, I spent a lot of time watching. That taught me so much about the game so when I did get a chance, I knew how to combine my abilities to help the team do well.”

This kind of truthfulness was surprising to hear but you knew he was saying it in earnest.

“Suga, hurry it up! Let’s get one more practice set in before the gym closes,” Daichi called to him.

He said back, “Be right there!” Turing towards the court, he called over his shoulder, “You coming, L/N-san?”

……………..

Once practice wrapped up, Daichi insisted you all trade numbers and create a group chat. “I know we won’t always be able to, but it’d be fun to even just practice on nights when we can. Let’s use this chat to keep in touch, yeah?” Everyone agreed and started to put on their outdoor shoes.

Thinking you should say something as you were the new one to the group, you blurt out, “Thanks again for inviting me to be on your team, I’m glad I met all of you!” The rest of the players echoed your happiness but you only heard Suga’s reply.

“I’m glad to have met you too, L/N-san. Let’s make this team the best it can be!”


	3. This Friday Night

The heat radiating from your travel coffee mug kept your fingers warm as you crossed the campus. This past week, your psychology class had been online due to your professor being ill. Said professor was well again and now you had an eight AM class on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s. Trudging through the chilly morning air, you hoped you weren’t running late. Looking down at your phone, you check the time. 07:45. Plenty of time to spare.

Once you had reached your lecture hall, you skimmed the seats with your eyes, trying to decide where to sit. So far in college, it seemed like the seat you pick the first day ended up being your unofficial assigned seat. Wanting to play it safe, you chose to sit near the aisle about halfway between the front and back of class. That way you could enter and exit class without causing too much commotion. Now that you had chosen your seat, you unzipped your backpack and pulled out the brand new laptop that your dad had gifted you right before you left for school.

Trying to pass the time before class started, you scroll through the syllabus one more time and pop an earbud in to listen music. In the middle of the first song, you could have swore you heard your name. When you hear it for a second time, it breaks your trance of being zoned out.

“Y/N? You’re in this class too?” Spinning slightly in your seat, you turn around to see the silver haired boy from your volleyball team giving you a small smile and wave.

“Apparently so,” you say to him, trying to recall his name quickly.

“Mind if I take a seat next to you?”

Moving your bag and standing up to let him in, you mention, “Not at all Suga! It’ll be nice to actually know someone in class for studying, notes and what not.”

“My thoughts exactly!” He said back cheerfully, sliding his messenger bag around his shoulders and setting it on the ground. He slid back into his seat and took a long swig from his mug. “It’s a shame this class is so early though, you’ll have to nudge me if I fall asleep,” he said yawning slightly.

Chuckling you ask, “So you have to take psych too? If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your major?”

“I’m hoping to get into education and become a teacher,” He replied. His light brown eyes seemed to gleam with this answer. “But we’ll see. What about you?”

“Oh, just marketing,” you say dully.

“I didn’t realize you needed psych for that,” he said, putting a finger to his chin.

Sighing, you say, “You don’t really, but I’ve always been kind of interested in this. I like learning about behavior and working with people so I figured this could maybe come in handy some day.”

He gave you a quizzical look before answering, “I guess that makes sense. If you really like working with people though, why not major in something like medical studies or education?” The directness of his question threw you off and you didn’t quite know how to respond.

“Marketing is just what I’ve always been told I would be good at I guess.”

He opened his mouth to say something back to this when the professor finally appeared in the front of class. “Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Ito and welcome to Psychology 101. In this class…”

………………………

Once class had wrapped up about an hour and a half later, you gathered your things and exited the lecture hall, Suga following behind you. After you were outside, he groaned, leaned against a wall and said “I can’t believe we already have this much homework, this class is going to be tougher than I anticipated.”

“I know, this many reading chapters and vocabulary to learn is a lot! We’re making up for missed time last week I guess,” you say, agreeing with him.

He looked at his phone, down at the ground and then back to you. “I actually have a break right now before class this afternoon…would you want to get a head start on all this work with me if you’re free? I’ve been meaning to try out that coffee shop across campus…” he asked quietly, trailing off. For some reason you picked up the slightest hint of nerves in his tone.

Scanning your class schedule, you realized you also had a break right now. ‘It wouldn’t hurt to get a head start,’ you think to yourself. As you are about to accept Suga’s offer, a strong arm snakes around your waist and then a kiss is planted on your cheek.

“Hey babe, how was class?” Katashi’s asked, not even noticing the other guy standing there. Once he did, his blue eyes squinted a bit before returning to normal. He chose not to acknowledge Suga and looked at you, waiting for an answer.

“It was alright, 8am is far too early and we already have so much homework,” you complained. “I was just going to go get some coffee and get ahead of it.” Looking over at your new friend, he had his hands in his pockets and was shuffling from side to side awkwardly. Realizing an introduction was probably necessary, you continue, “Oh, Katashi, this is Sugawara! He’s on my volleyball team and in my psychology class. We were going to go grab some coffee and do some studying!”

Katashi’s lips were in a thin line as he looked down at Suga, who was a few inches shorter than him. The annoyed look on his face cleared as he smiled, stuck out his hand and said, “I’m Miyazaki Katashi. Y/N’s boyfriend.” Suga took Katashi’s large hand in his own. They shook.

“Nice to meet you Miyazaki-san.” Suga’s expression was unreadable as he looked between the two of you.

Katashi turned away from Suga and said to you, “Let’s go get breakfast hey? You can always do your homework while I’m at practice.” He started to guide you away, holding the small of your back.

Giving him an apologetic look, you say to Suga over your shoulder, “I’m sorry, maybe another time?”

He definitely said something in reply but it was lost as Katashi whispered, “We’re going back to my room, I just didn’t want to say it in front of that guy,” in your ear.

As it turned out, instead of hanging out with Katashi, you absolutely should have done some studying. The pile of reading not only for your psychology class but others seemed to be never ending as the hours ticked on. Once it hit eleven pm, you decided that it was enough for the day.

Yui was already in bed, hunkered down with a cup of tea and watching TV on her laptop. When she saw you come into the room she clapped her hands together. “Finally! I thought you were going to be up all night studying. You need to get some rest!”

Rummaging through your drawers for a pair of pajamas, you groaned and said, “I know I know, I can’t function on no sleep but all this work is killing me!”

“Luckily, I have the perfect idea to help relieve some of this stress,” she grinned slyly.

“What’s that?” You asked, as you continued to get ready for bed.

“We should go to the clubs this weekend! Mao and I were talking at dinner tonight and we think it would be really fun. It is apart of the college experience after all!” Everything about her face, voice and demeanor screamed excitement.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun! Would it be okay if I invite Katashi? I don’t actually know if he’s available but I want you to get to know him more too,” you mention quietly. S

he looked at you for a moment and replied, “Of course! Mao and I were thinking of inviting the boys from the volleyball team too. It’d be so fun to all go out together!”

“Definitely,” you agree.

………….......

Before you knew it, the week was over and Friday night was upon you. Yui had planned out the night for you and the rest of the volleyball team. Katashi wouldn’t be joining as he already had plans with his baseball team and he wasn’t exactly happy that you were going out to the clubs without him there. Nevertheless, you weren’t going to let his irritation kill your excitement about the night.

Mao had come over to your’s and Yui’s room so you could all get ready together. Music was playing over the speaker, outfit ideas were strewn all over the floor and a few glasses of wine were poured. Alcohol wasn’t something that you had drank much of, save for special occasions, but Mao had brought some over with her. As you sipped the dark red liquid you felt yourself getting a little lighter and more comfortable.

“So Yui, will this year finally be the year where you make your move?” Mao chided, as she ran a straightener through her dirty blonde hair. An eyeshadow palate clanked onto the floor as Yui’s face lit up bright pink.

“What are you talking about?” She replied, hands shaking.

Mao, laughed saying, “Daichi obviously. The two of you have danced around your feelings for years! But now that we’re out of Miyagi and actually adults something needs to change!”

Yui hid her face in embarrassment. “Mao-chan stopppp, I don’t think he feels that way about me, we are just good friends!” With this new information, it suddenly made a lot of sense as to why Yui only stuttered when it came to the muscular, confident guy.

Feeling a little bold from the wine, you add, “I guess we’ll just have to see how tonight goes, huh?”

Yui still, embarrassed, tried to change the subject. “So no boyfriend tonight, Y/N?”

“No, he’s with his baseball teammates. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about me going without him, but I think it’ll be really fun!” you answer, unsure of why you chose to share so much information.

Mao and Yui just stared at you for a moment. Mao breaks the silence and says, “He was mad about you going without him?” She gave a sideways glance to her high school friend. “Didn’t you do things without him with your friends in high school?”

Shrugging, you say, “Sometimes with teammates but Katashi and I just spend a lot of time together.” Seeing their uneasy looks, you try to come up with a reasoning as to why he was acting this way. “I’m sure he just wants the first time I go clubbing to be with him so he can protect me from creeps,” you laugh, trying to soothe the awkwardness.

“Yeah that could be it,” Yui said, still not sounding convinced. “Although you won’t have to worry about that tonight. Sawamura, Azumane and Sugawara will look out for us. They’re all great guys!” Her phone buzzed suddenly with a text message and her embarrassed face was plastered again. “Speaking of the guys, Sawamura just texted me that they’re here.”

Mao turned off the music and gathered up her wallet. “We’ve known him for years and yet you still continue to call him Sawamura. There’s your first clue that you are in love,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Ready to go?” She asks you.

Glancing down at your outfit, you hoped it wasn’t too showy. Donning a tight sleeve white turtle neck paired with ripped black jeans and red sneakers, it was one of the more revealing outfits you owned. It was a club though and both of the girls assured you that your outfit would be compared to a nun's clothes compared to the rest of the girls. 

“Ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwww after some pretty severe writers block, here is an update! I recently started writing a group fan fic with some friends on discord and it helped me break through thank goodness :) I plan on updating Inevitable at some point this week as well. Thanks for sticking with me even with the infrequent updates!


End file.
